Fairies, Dragons, and Children Oh My! Chapter 1
by mlgummer
Summary: A follow up to The Blue Lady.


Title: Fairies, Dragons, and Children Oh My!

Word Count: 822

Some new ideas came to me to add to the story 'The Blue Lady', so thought I would put it out there. I do not know how many chapters it will be or how often I can update, so bare with me.

This is not Beta as usual so forgive me.

This is just a short start and bridge with 'The Blue Lady'.

Please let me know what you think, or if you have suggestions.

I do not own anything about The Devil Wears Prada I just love Mirandy.

* * *

As Miranda sat in her seat she looked lovingly at the woman who carried her children while she slept at Miranda's side. The flight had been a smooth one so far, and not long after takeoff Andy had fallen into a peaceful magical sleep.

~*~ Andy's Dream ~*~

Andy smiled as she witnessed two smiling infants lying in golden cribs.

The Empress had a hand lying on the foreheads of the twins. She was making an announcement, but Andy could not hear her.

Around the girl was a golden halo that sparkled as it turned in the sunlight. Connected to the golden halo a blue/brown thread which linked it with the purple halo that revolved around the male infant. This would unite the two small children until the day they died just as it had on the day they were born.

The golden halo represented the female infant as an empress, the purple one as a protector of royalty, and the blue/brown thread that connected the two was Miranda and Andréa's connection.

The next thing Andy knew clouds swept around her as she sat with two crying infants in her arms. The clouds one green/blue/white, and the other a red/purple/teal cradled the infants in an attempt to sooth them, but nothing seemed to help until the music began.

* * *

Miranda watched as one of Andy's arms wrapped itself protectively around her middle. Miranda placed her hand over Andréa's as frown lines appeared on Andréa's forehead. Miranda knew what was happening. The tiny Empress growing inside Andréa was having nightmares. The same nightmares Andréa had experienced as a young infant and child. Miranda knew there was only one thing that would sooth both Andréa and the twins growing inside of her. So Miranda began to sing.

The scent of Freesia flowers began to fill the plane, and Miranda's blood began to boil. The love she had for this woman was overwhelming, and she wanted to show Andréa that. Knowing she could not awaken Andréa until the dream for the twins played out she was satisfied in being able to touch Andréa, and feel the children move inside of her.

Miranda's mind began to ease as she saw the frown lines dissipate, and Andréa's muscles began to relax.

~*~Andy's Dream~*~

Andy once again felt at ease as the clouds embraced her, and the two infants.

* * *

Lily ruffled her wings as she heard Miranda begin to sing, and the scent of Freesia permeated the air, but before she could stand Nigel had his hand on her back. "It is okay. The twins are just getting their first lesson on their heritage. Miranda's singing was the only thing that gave Andy comfort when she had her lessons as a small child and infant."

Lily smiled, s she remembered Andy telling her as a small child about the Blue Lady and her song.

The red/purple/teal colored clouds came to rest around Miranda, Andy, and their seats. She knew that not much harm could come to the future Empress, Andy, or Miranda after the show from this morning, but she was not taking any chances.

Everyone rested as the plane flew them all back home, everyone except The Empress that is.

They all were exhausted from the anxiety, and unrest presented by Jacqueline, but she knew it was not over. Jacqueline was a very strong Unseelie, and her anger had been suppressed for a very long time.

Jacqueline would not let Miranda get away with this.

There would be other battles, and The Empress had no way of knowing the outcomes.

The only thing she could trust was the love of Miranda and the others for 'The One', and the writings of The Directive.

Suddenly two wet noses rubbed against her ankles, and The Empress laughed. "You two will need to wait to meet your family. Now off to learn your duties, and practice your transformations."

The Empress swatted their tiny behinds as they ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile Jacqueline sat on her bed as James stood in front of the bathroom mirror preening himself trying to make his partner notice, and want him. "I am so glad Miranda gave you the job of being my second in command instead of that bald fairy she treasures so much."

Jacqueline hissed, and pointed a finger at the man. A long, thick, black thread shot from it and made a noose around James necking choking him just enough before she loosened it.

James instantly turned around, and landed on his knees in front of Jacqueline, "What can I do for you mistress?"

Jacqueline answered him in a language only James and she could understand.

"Yes, Mistress." James stood, turned, and left for the adjoining room. His eyes focused, but unseeing. Once past the threshold he closed the door, laid down on the bed, and slept. Anyone looking close enough would have seen James age just a bit faster than normal.


End file.
